Die Suche
Dies ist die achte Episode von Season 01 von Tenebrae und die achte Episode der Serie an sich. Vorherige Episode: Die Geheimwaffe Nächste Episode: Auf der Flucht Zusammenfassung Nachdem ein Problem aus der Welt geschaffen wurde gilt es nun für Luke(CHRIS BROCHU) und seine Gefährten mehr über die Sekte der Rame Tep herauszufinden. Während Casey(EMILY MEADE), Mel(DEBORAH ANN WOLL) und Chase(SEAN FLYNN) die Bücher der alten Hexen in der Bibliothek der Alten überprüfen ist Jenna(GABRIELLA WILDE) auf ihrer eigenen Mission im Stadtarchiv. Zur selben Zeit beginnt Chloe(CANDICE ACCOLA) neue Bande zu knüpfen und Mary(KATE WINSLET) ist guter Dinge ihr Ziel bald erreicht zu haben.... Credits Starring: CHRIS BROCHU, DANIELLE CAMPBELL, ANSEL ELGORT, EMILY MEADE, ERIK KNUDSEN, CANDICE ACCOLA, RACHEL HURD-WOOD, GABRIELLA WILDE and CHRISTOPHER JENKINS-HOLMES as "Dan" Also Starring: DEBORAH ANN WOLL, JESSE McCARTNEY, KACEY BARNFIELD, TERRA VNESA, MIKE VOGEL, CARLY CHAIKIN, KATE WINSLET, ERIC WINTER, AMBER HEARD, JULIA ORMOND, KATIE CASSIDY, ELYSE LEVESQUE, CALLARD HARRIS, PENELOPE MITCHELL Special Guest Starring: SARAH MICHELLE GELLAR, DAVID BOREANAZ Guest Starring: MARTIN SPANJERS, SCOTT ADKINS, JASON STATHAM with KATE CAPSHAW as "Kate" and SEAN FLYNN as "Chase" Story(Link) http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/53f38423000250bcd1fecc4/8/TENEBRAE-season-01 Trivia(Spoiler) * Antagonist: Die Rame Tep-Sekte * Dies ist die erste Episode des Rame Tep-Kapitels * Die Episode spielt zu Thanksgiving * Die Eltern von Luke waren zum letzten Mal zu Beginn des Schuljahres in Die Heimkehr zu sehen * Dan und Chase erkennen, dass etwas bei der Polizei nicht stimmt und das die Rame Tep-Sekte lediglich ein Opfer im viertel Jahr zu benötigen scheint * Die Reste des ehemaligen Tenebrae-Zirkels erscheinen in Form von Sabrina, Zelda, Jacob, Hilda und Lulu * Chloe hat Probleme mit ihrer Mutter, da diese eine Affäre hat und lässt sie auch wissen, dass sie davon weiß * Während des Ausflugs zum Haus von Chris's Großeltern hat Chloe das erste Mal näheren Kontakt zu Luke, Nick, Ben, CHris, Sue und Diana * Die Rame Tep-Sekte sieht sich fast am Ziel * Das gegenseite romantische Interesse von Dan und Selina wird deutlich * Jennas Hintergrund wird beleutet ** Ihre Mutter ist eine Trinkerin und hat einen Freund, der nicht Jennas Vater ist ** Jenna will die Stadt nach der Highschool schnellstmöglich verlassen *** Auf Grund ihres Todes gelingt ihr das nicht * Chris und Chloe helfen einander weiter, was man als den Beginn ihrer Freundschaft zählen kann * Dies ist die erste Episode, in welcher Seth Dexter nicht enthalten ist * Außerdem ist dies die erste Episode, in welcher folgende Charaktere, seit ihrer Einführung nicht zu sehen sind: ** Cleo Dogston ** Rick Summers * Dies ist die erste Folge, welche nicht mehr mit einem "Bisher bei Tenebrae" oder ähnlichen eröffnet wird, sondern direkt mit dem Titel beginnt. * Tod: Jane Burgh(Indirekt benannt, da klar ist, dass sie ein Opfer der Rame Tep wird) * Erster Auftritt: ** Lulu ** Sabrina Kedward ** Zelda Carrington ** Jacob ** Hilda Carrington ** Rame Tep ** Stefan Conner ** Irene Right ** Steven Carter ** Andrew Right ** Matt Right ** Chelsea Winters Kategorie:Season 01 Kategorie:Thanksgiving Kategorie:Chloe Kategorie:Kapitel-Beginn Kategorie:Luke Kategorie:Casey Kategorie:Nick Kategorie:Ben Kategorie:Nina Kategorie:Mel Kategorie:Mia Kategorie:Dan Kategorie:Jenna Kategorie:Diana Kategorie:Chris Kategorie:Mary Kategorie:Neil Kategorie:Chase Kategorie:Susan Kategorie:Lulu Kategorie:Selina Kategorie:Frank Kategorie:Zentral-Chloe